


HOGWARTS AU:  About Hong Jisoo and how to embarrass yourself

by dimstarlight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarlight/pseuds/dimstarlight
Summary: Hufflepuffs are awkward cinnamon rolls that must be protected at all cost.





	HOGWARTS AU:  About Hong Jisoo and how to embarrass yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the same world as [HOGWARTS AU: SVT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8309872/chapters/19029337). You don't need to read it to undestand this though (but would be nice).
> 
> English isn't my first lenguage.

Three Hufflepuffs were in their shared bedroom. Two crumpled on a sofa too small for their long bodies near the door, the other sitting on  his bed surrounded by books and scroll.

"He doesn't like me anymore" Hyuk whined, head resting on Joshua's "I'm telling you he got a new favourite". 

"There, there" Joshua said while patting his friend's hair "I'm sure you are overreacting, Professor Cha will always have a soft spot for you."

"Then why is is he dotting on that airhear of an overgrown puppy" Hyuk answered with a frown and a pout.

"As if you weren't one yourself" replied Joshua bursting into laughing.

"I'm not an airhead"

"Debatable" commented Jimin from his bed eyes not leaving the paper he was writing, smirk on his face. Hyuk was tempted to throw him a pillow or something but decided against it as it would imply having to move. "No, but  really, Josh is right. You don't have to worry." Jimin added after a moment of silence, stretching the sore muscles of his neck and back. "Jungkook was ranting about not spending enough time with one of his friends because he was being tutored by Professor Cha". Hyuk lifted his head and sat up with an expression of annoyance "And why on Merlin's beard is he tutoring him?" said, directing his question to Joshua. "I don't know" was his answer "but it can't be because his failing, Mingyu is really good at Transfiguration". Hyuk frowned thinking. "Wait. Wasn't he the kid that got caught doing magic this summer?" Jimin said arranging his notes and closing the books.

"What!" Exclaimed Joshua. The other two Hufflepuffs looked at him.

Hyuk raised an eyebrow "didn't you know? Isn't he your friend?". "Why no one told me anything?!" The boy complained. To be honest, he hadn't much time to talk to the Gryffindor and the younger hadn't given any hints of anything being wrong.

"Well, if it's some kind of disciplinary punishment, your crush will be back at pestering you" Jimin concluded while putting his finished homework in his bag. Hyuk stuck out his tongue to his friend as they started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about this AU check this twitter [thread](https://twitter.com/heyjxsh/status/753238813137330176) cris and I have been making.
> 
> Also if you like this AU Ared is a beautiful person who has done a few fics with boygroups within the same universe https://archiveofourown.org/series/624200


End file.
